


A Quiet Night

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: They're all kind of awful, but put together they make something beautiful.





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> The mixed pronouns for Tracey are purposeful. In this fic they identify as nonbinary and use both he/him and they/them pronouns. The four are in a polyam relationship, and I imagine this takes place pre-canon, but it doesn’t really matter when you see it as taking place. Also, we really need a ship name for these four. Enjoy!

On the outside, Bucky and the ‘Aceys are all kind of awful people. Bucky knows that. They’re rude and self-centered and think about no one but themselves. But. But he also knows it’s that way because no one pays attention to the little things. Like the way Stacey can give any of them a _look_ , and they’ll do anything she wants them to, usually something that’s good for them, because none of them are really any good at taking care of themselves. Or how Tracey can always tell when one of them is hurting, just by looking at them. And certainly not how Lacey will be more physical with them than anyone else in the world, either. Like right now. It’s Friday night, they just finished up at a football game (they lost, no surprise), and she’s sprawled over Bucky and Stacey’s laps in the backseat of Tracey’s beat up car. The radio is playing and they’re all quiet, happy just to exist.

The drive isn’t far, and they get to Bucky’s house soon enough. Once they do he jumps out, but not before carefully helping Lacey sit up, to go and unlock the front door. Opening it, he flips the porch light on, smiling as he hears Tracey giggle at something. He thinks their laugh is the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. The sound of the car being locked up reach him as the three stumble over each other up the driveway, and all he can think about is how much he loves them and how incredibly lucky he actually is. When they reach the porch Stacey passes Lacey into his arms, the blonde giggling and slumping against him. Somehow they wrangle themselves through the doorway and through the house, landing in a tangled pile on his bed. Quiet ensues, fairy lights Lacey had strung up months ago shining on them from one wall.

"I’m so tired.” Said girl mumbles from somewhere near Tracey’s hip, one leg thrown over both of Bucky’s. Stacey smiles into his shoulder and mumbles an agreement, curling up tinier than you’d think she’d be able to. With a small groan Tracey leans towards the bedstand, clearly trying not to displace Lacey as he reaches for the makeup wipes on top of it. They barely reach it, pulling it towards him as they almost topple over. Once they sit back up, wipes in hand, Lacey smiles at him, but also lays an arm over their waist  to keep them there. Bucky finds himself laughing through a yawn, watching them fondly. He’s pretty sure Stacey is already asleep, and he’s way more than half way to following.

He watches his partners with a contented smile, as Tracey tosses the makeup wipes back where they go. And then they suddenly moves, pulling Lacey up onto him and burying his face in her hair. In response the blonde lets out a sleepy giggle, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s free one. He lets out a low hum, eyes drifting shut as Tracey flings one of their legs over him. It’s Friday night, he’s with the people he cares most about, and sleep is quickly overcoming him. He reaches out a hand to hold his datemate’s and drifts off.


End file.
